Dikuru
by therandomer5000
Summary: A dark spirit consumer has come to new york city to look for a pure soul. only to find it hiding in the sewers will it succeed in taking away the light or will it fail? i'm really bad at summeries! (Finally Complete!) R
1. The coming of the mist

**My first go at a chapter story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It was a cold dark evening in New York city, And as a mist crawled over the rooftops, a strange dark cloud that looked like it was made of ash slid through the streets. The dark mist was thinking about its next meal. It sank down through the man-hole cover and into the sewers. It was searching and starving.

'I must find food' it thought as it made its way through the sewers it found a door, he could hear laughter coming from inside

'hmm now i must find the purest of the beings' he thought as he slid through the door.

He knew that nobody could see him as he made his way towards the laughter. He entered the room to see a family of 4 turtles and what seemed to be a giant rat, he noticed that they were laughing at the turtle with the orange mask.

He crept closer to the family studying them closely he decided to go from oldest to youngest. He started with the rat, he realised that this rat was not pure, its soul did not shine with the brightest light so he crept towards the turtle with the blue mask. His spirit was strong and shone brightly but he knew it wasn't the brightest here. He made his way towards the red masked turtle his spirit was the dullest in the room but still shone bright, but that wasn't enough for the starving mist, He made his way to the purple masked turtle, his spirit was one of the brightest he had ever seen, but still not the brightest. That left the orange banded turtle last, he made his way towards him and realised he was so bright it blinded the mist, this turtles innocence was outstanding, he was so pure that the mist couldn't take his eyes off of him, he knew that this turtle was pure because he was the most protected. It would be difficult to get to him but it would be so worth it just to consume his soul.

He realised that the room had went quiet, The rat and the blue banded turtle had sensed him. he made his way towards the orange banded turtle, he had to hide within him before the others realised where he was. He crawled up the leg and made his way to the turtles chest. He could see that the turtle could feel him but he slipped inside anyway.

Once he was in he made his way towards that bright beam of light, an orb of pure white beauty, but found that when he got close he was pushed away. He couldn't understand what was happening, then he realised, The pure soul was protected by the turtles love of having his family there with him.

The mist knew that would have to change, so he settled down to rest. he would wait until morning to start his plan. He fell asleep dreaming of the pure soul he was about to devour, He could barely wait.

* * *

please review so i know if i should continue the story! xxx


	2. the turtles meet Dikuru

**i probably should have mentioned this before:- i don't own TMNT (though i wish i did)**

**Chapter 2 is finally up, sorry it took so long hope you enjoy it. XD **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Mikey woke up the next morning he felt tired, well more tired than usual.

'mmmmmmmmm, i feel so _tiiiiirrrrrreeedddd...' _mikey said with a tired voice

'i had so many bad dreams last night' He thought with a frown, he had had a lot of bad dreams that night, but the wierdest thing was, they were all of the same thing... They were all about his family either dying or leaving him. he thought it was very strange and unsettling.

then he remembered last night...

**flashback of night before...**

_He was telling jokes with his family, and they were laughing when suddenly the room went cold, there was a strange feeling in the air..._

_Leo and Master Splinter seemed to be the first to find where the source was coming from, they looked at the spot in front of Mikey._

_every one was looking at the two of them with fear in their eyes, they didn't know what was going on._

_Mikey had suddenly felt a cold blast of air go up his leg and to his chest, he watched as Leo and Master Splinter followed where the cold air was with their eyes. That was when Mikey realised that everyone was looking at him, and they looked worried._

_He felt something float into his chest and then the room was warm again. Everyone was freaked out, they sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at one another. Then Splinter had told them to go to bed._

Mikey got out of bed and stretched with a yawn.

'time to make breakfast' he said as he walked across the lair to the kitchen. He decided that for breakfast he would make pancakes, so he made the batter and in no time at all he started cooking the first pancake.

Leo walked in from the dojo and said hello to Mikey, but he said it in a way that said he was covering up his concern.

'what up bro, just makin pancakes so sit down and i'll grab ya a plate' Mikey said with a huge grin.

Leo sat but kept looking at Mikey as if he was trying to work something out...

'seriously dude, it creepy to stare!' said Mike he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

'Sorry Mike, it's nothing' said Leo, he had decided to just leave what he was thinking for later.

Mikey had just layed down 4 plates when a tired Donatello came in.

'Hey Don' laughed Mikey 'I got your coffee ready for ya!'

'Thanks Mike' smiled Donnie as he took a sip.

a grunt came from the living room and a few seconds later Raph came in

'Pancakes smell good Mike' Raph said as he inhaled the smell

'you're just in time they're ready' Mikey started equally placing the pancakes on his brothers plate then placed some on his own.

Mikey sat down and they all tucked in.

A few minutes later they had all finished and were watching Mikey wash the dishes, they hadn't forgotten what had happened the night before either.

'My sons, it is time for me to leave now' said Splinter as he walked in

'Leonardo, you are in charge while i am visiting the ancient one'

'Hai Sensei' Leonardo bowed

'Rapheal, please do not do anything reckless while i am gone' Splinter said with a soft smile,

'Hai Sensei' Rapheal grunted

'Donatello, try to keep your laboratory in one piece please'

'Hai Sensei' Donnatello Laughed as he bowed

'And Michelangelo, try not to annoy your brothers too much' laughed Splinter

'Hai Sensei' Mikey said with a huge, goofy grin

'Goodbye my sons' splinter laughed as he left the lair.

**'hmmmm interesting...' **thought the mist, '**I think i will take advantage of this event'**

**Later that night...**

'Guys it's my turn to pick the Movie!'

'No it's not Mikey it's Donnies!' growled Raph

'Really i thought it was Leo's turn?' Don was confused

The room went cold again, Everyone turned to look at Leo. Leonardo was looking at Mikey when suddenly a black, ash-like mist appeared right in the middle of the room.

'**Hello, turtles' **it said in a nasty voice.

'Who are you and what were you doing in Mikey!?' shouted Leo

They all looked at leo, the turtles hadn't known that it had been inside Michelangelo.

'**My name is Dikuru and i am here for you're brothers soul' **Dikuru laughed

the turtles went pale, and in a blink Raph, Donnie and Leo were in front of Mikey.

'**Don't worry i can't get to him... YET' **Dikuru laughed again, and flew towards the three brothers sheilding the youngest.

They let out scared yells and yelps, they kicked and punch but they couldn't get out of the cloud. They were trapped.

the cloud containing the 3 older brothers slowly moved, it kept moving until the turtles were outside the lair and dropped them onto the cold, hard ground.

The cloud quickly flaoted back into the lair and shut the door. Donnie ran up to the door and tried to open it. t was locked and now nobody can get in or out.

**back in the lair...**

'**Michelangelo, I will now have to weaken you!' **Dikuru laughed **'this will hurt...a lot!'**

* * *

**please review i don't mind if they are bad or good! xxx**


	3. Mikey's pain

**Hey it took a while for me to decide what was going to happen in this one. i don't think it's all that good but please tell me what you think once you've read it. XD xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Raph, Leo and Donnie were sitting on the floor outside the lair deciding on a plan when they heard a scream coming from inside the lair, they knew that it belonged to their baby brother and he was in pain.

'We have to get him out of there...' Leo said, he sounded worried.

**back in the lair...**

Mikey was screaming louder than he ever had in his life. The pain was unbearable.

'**Michelangelo you are hated by everyone' **Dikuru shouted as he whipped Mike.

Mike was being held down by pieces if the mist, he didn't know how much longer he would last.

'Mikey don't believe him!' a shout from outside the door floated in, it was his brothers trying to keep Michelangelo strong.

'**Listen to me, you are **_**useless**_**!' **Dikuru shouted again, this time when he whipped Mikey, He remembered that he had proof.

He sent a blast of cold air towards the struggling turtle and then Mikey was falling...

_'MIKEY!' Donnies face was in front of him, 'Why did you try to mix my chemicals, you know that you're useless!'_

_'MIKE!' Raph was now in_ _front of him, you are so useless, why do you even bother!'_

_'MICHELANGELO!' Bellowed leo who was now in front 'How can you be so useless!'_

Mikey started to cry, he had forgotten all those memories, he was just glad that Dikuru didn't show him anymore.

'They apologised all those times, They didn't really mean that i was... useless!' sobbed Mikey.

'**Yes they did, they don't love you Michelangelo, even your own father hates you!' **laughed Dikuru **'He knew something was wrong that night that i joined you and still he left!'**

'That's a good point' thought Mikey 'He knew that something happened and yet he didn't show any concern...' Mikey felt devastated at this thought.

'Mikey, Father loves you and so do we!' shouted Leo from outside,

'Yea, we all do Mikey, so does April and Casey!' Donnie yelled,

'Mike, we'd ne lost without ya!' Raph shouted, Mikey realised that they sounded serious and desperate for him not to lose hope.

'I need to fight this...' thought Mikey 'I have to stop this thing from breaking me...'

and with new determination Mikey shouted 'You're lying, Dikuru!' Mikey said, 'I know you are, i will fight you and you will never harvest anyones soul ever again!'

**'We will see about that!'** Dikuru laughed nastily and with a terrifying scream, Dikuru flew towards Mikey and everything went dark...

* * *

I know it was quite short but please review and tell me what you think xxx


	4. The final chapter

**Finally finished! it's been fun writting it! hope you liked it too!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mikey was standing in the darkness when he woke up, He was confused about what had happened.

_'Where am i?' _he asked and of course there was no answer,

then he heard distant voices,

'Mikey wake up!' Leo sounded really worried, Mikey thought

'come on Mike, please...' Donnie pleaded

'Damnit Mike get UP!' Raph shouted.

'_there is no need to shout Raph!' _Mikey shouted back, but they couldn't hear him

_'this is really annoying... how do i wake up?!' _Mikey thought for a while,

_'wait... i told Dikuru that i would fight him maybe that's why i'm in my head...'_

'My sons...' it was his sensei, 'we must medatate to get Michelangelo back, but be warned we can't fight with him we must give him support'

**'Michelangelo'** it was Dikuru, but Mikey couldn't see him. suddenly an orb of brilliant white was glowing in front of Mikey.

_'Wow... what is that?' _Mikey was amazed by what he was seeing.

**'That would be your innocence, your light, your soul' **Dikuru said,

**'Watch as i devour it and destroy you'**

_'Never, i won't let you Dikuru!' _Mikey shouted. Dikuru flew towards him, he knew he had to weaken Mikey a bit more before he went for the light.

'MIKEY' three voices shouted, Mikey knew that his brothers and sensei were watching and thats when Mikey knew what to do, he didn't know why he thought of it or if it would work but it seemed like it was what he was supposed to do. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the orb of light to his right, he started to rise into the air, he put his hands in front of him and concentrated on the only things that made him happy, his family. A bright beam of light blasted from the center of his hands, he felt the power behind it and he could hear Dikuru's screams.

Dikuru was running out of strength but so was Mikey. Leo, Don, Raph and Splinter could only watch as Mikey fought the spirit, Splinter was proud while Mikeys brothers were just shocked. Dikuru decided that his only chance of survival was to split himself in half but he also knew that this would weaken himself further but he had no choice.

Mikey was still concentration his light, He was starting to feel exhausted. He opened his eyes and his brothers gasped, Mikeys eyes had turned from baby blue to a glowing, bright white, Mikey didn't notice he was too busy trying to split his beam in half as Dikuru placed himself on each side. Mikey parted his hands and closed his eyes, he was starting to sweat with the effort to keep the light going, He heard Dikuru scream in pain one last time then every thing went silent. Mikey was carefully lowered back down and as soon as his feet touched the non-exsistant ground his brothers had there arms around him.

'Come my sons, we must go before Michelangelo wakes up.' His Sensei smiled proudly at Mikey and then was gone so was his brothers. Mikey turned around to look at the orb of light one last time, he knew this light only exsisted because of the love and protection his family had given him. he knew it was now time for him to return to his family, so he lay down and closed his eyes.

**Back in the lair...**

'Mikey should have woken up by now' Don said worriedly.

'Relax Donatello, Michelangelo will wake up soon' Splinter said softly.

Mikey opened his eyes and looked around at his family and with a smile said 'Hey guys how cool was that!'

'Mikey you're awake' laughed Leo who was clearly relieved

'Well done my son, i am proud of you.' Splinter smiled down at Mikey sat up

'Well it's something you'd expect from the BATTLE NEX- OW!' said Mikey as he rubbed his head where Raph had smacked it.

'Michelangelo, i am sorry for leaving while you had this demon inside you, i thought that you would be alright in your brothers hand but unfortunatly this demon was too strong.'

'It's ok Sensei.' Smiled Mikey who was just glad to be back.

'Lets have something to eat, we haven't eaten for 2 days!' said Leo, everyone agreed

'Wait, it's been 2 days?' asked Mikey, 'it's felt like 2 years for me!' everyone laughed as they made there way to the kitchen. Raph hung back and sat next to Mikey,

'I'm glad you're ok bro' he said softly.

'thanks Raph.' Mikey grinned back.

**The End**

* * *

**please review xxx **


End file.
